Wolf Pack
by DYlogger
Summary: Matt talks to his grandfather about a little... problem of his.  AU; gen.
1. Wolf Pack

**Wolf Pack **

**A/N: Werewolf!AU. Pubescent!Matt. 'Nuff said. Assume that Warren McGinnis was rid of Bruce's genes when he 'donated blood' after Mary had Terry, so Matt is Mary and Warren's biological son. You'll see why.**

**A/N (2): Unbetaed because my usuals are either on vacation or ignoring me.**

* * *

"Oh, no problem, really. We've been around for ages."

"Grandpa, how long _exactly?_"

"Well, centuries, milleniums, who's really counting? We're just a pack of werewolves- can't die of natural causes, mind you, that we keep growing- that keep to ourselves. We were just a few families wanting live in peace without the threat and fear of witchcraft and citizens shunning lycanthropy."

"What's a lycanthrope?"

"Oh, that's just a fancy word for werewolf. Anyway, let me get back to our history. But over the years, we deviated from our goals. The Wolf Pack became a gang that lives out on the streets. The secret that we are lycanthropes leaked out when splicing- you know what that is, don't you?- was relatively new. We used it as an excuse, but now that splicing's illegal, we have to be on the run from the government because we've learned our lesson from revealing what we really are. It's why I left and live alone now.

"It's really nothing to be ashamed of. People who are different are shunned from the world unless we embrace it. But we have lived in fear for too long- to let go of it would to go against everything the Wolf Pack stands for. We are shunned either way. One way, we are shunned for naturally being what society sees as freaks, the other we are shunned for choosing to be freaks. Lycanthropy is absolutely natural and hereditary. Splicing is not true lycanthropy. They can only change for a certain time, and have no control over the time period.

"Even with the technology of 2040, there is no remedy for this condition because werewolves are considered ot be mythical."

"Grandpa, you still didn't explain how I'm growing hair so fast that's not normal for a boy just entering puberty. Mom said that you would get it best."

"Relax, boy, I said I would get to that. Now, see, your mother's half of the family are humans. But your father- my son- side of the family-"

"That includes you and dad, and me now, right?"

"Yes, it does. Right now, you're starting the early hereditary phases of becoming a werewolf. Have you noticed wanting to stay up really late at night?"

"Yeah. But I thought everyone liked doing that."

"They do now? My, time has changed. I've lived by myself, seperated from the rest of society and the Wolf pack, for so long that I don't know what it's like anymore."

"Hey, Grandpa, does Mom know about, well, all this? And not to be old, but how old are you?"

"Your mother knows some of this. And I've lived for so long, I've lost track of my age. I'm sorry I can't answer this. Your father should have been able to had he not died. He kept track of all my birthdays."

"Why _did_ Dad die? I thought you said we were immortal. And if you've been locked away all this time, how do you know he died?"

"No, I said that lycanthropes cannot die of natural causes. Someone killed him."

"Wait, no he didn't."

"You were most likely misinformed, young one. Intentionally. People don't make mistakes in autopsies anymore. We cannot die of natural causes, and we can reproduce no matter how old we get. In fact, once a lycanthrope reaches his or her late teens, they start to age extremely slowly. We can sense when new lycanthropes in the families are born as well. Of course, since there are only a few families of werewolves that have branched out quite a bit, we can usually tell when someone is being born and who he or she is being born to and who his or her family is. This ability is honed in time, so don't worry about it for now."

"Thank, Grandpa. This really helped. At least I know why I'm a freak now."

"You're not a freak, boy. Just different. Now, before you go, do you have any more questions for me?"

"Just one. How'd my brother react when _he _came to you?"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Didn't he come to you when he was ten? He's seventeen now."

"No, no… I did not sense a birth of a lycanthrope seventeen years ago. He is your blood brother, right?"

"You're right! He could be adopted! But why wouldn't Mom tell us?"

"I doubt that your mother would adopt a child and not tell him. Do you share the same father?"

"Yes. We have the same dad, unless there's something Mom's hiding from us there too."

"Your mother does not seem like the type. This, my grandson is deeply disturbing for me. I should have sensed the birth of your brother. I may have to come out of my pseudo-hibernation for this. I'll need to arrange some things with our family. You needn't worry about that for now, though. You're young. Enjoy your youth before you get bored of it."

"Well, I don't think that'll happen. Thanks for the talk, Grandpa," said Matt McGinnis as he left through the door.

"No problem, Matt. Now go home." Matt's grandfather winked and watch Matt run out the door to where his mother's car was waiting for him. When the car was out of sight, the grandfather turned to himself and started to mutter.

"Strange. Very strange indeed…"


	2. Wonder

Ignore this new installment, please. It's complete and utter nonsense and I'm not sure what kind of mindset I was in when I was writing it.

* * *

"Amanda."

"McGinnis."

"Are you responsible for this?"

"And what exactly is 'this'?"

"My grandson. He isn't truly my grandson."

"Of course he is. Your son raised him, didn't he?"

"But he's not a lycanthrope, like his brother or like me."

"Lycanthropy is a myth. They're just splicers."

"It isn't, and you know it. You used to help me deal with full moons, remember?"

"Shouldn't you be happy that the gene skipped him?"

"Of course I am. I'd just like to know why. It doesn't happen naturally."

"Why would I help you?"

"I thought you cared about me, Waller."

"Funny, McGinnis."

"I try."

"I'm working on a cure."

"Are you?"

"No. I would, but there's no way I can get legal clearance for it."

"Since when has that bothered you?"

"Not one of my scientists want to work on it. Don't worry, McGinnis, society will get there."

"Wonderful. My grandson?"

"Which one?"

"Terry. The elder."

"I'll look into it. Come back in a week."

"Did you find anything?"

"No. I'm a busy woman."

"Can we talk? My daughter-in-law is ignoring me."

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm busy."

"...I'll come back in a couple of hours."

"Dammit, Waller, but we deserve a chance to live like normal human beings!"

"Is this still about your elder grandson? Or is this about me finding a cure? Because I don't owe you anything."

"My grandson. I've given up hope for a cure in my lifetime."

"Maybe he's not your grandson."

"What do you think that argument with Mary was about?"

"You don't go confronting your daughter-in-law about her possible indiscretions about men who aren't her husband!"

"I do if it ends up in a kid and he doesn't know!"

"Maybe she didn't know, either. But still, Terry is thirty years old, McGinnis. The argument would have been valid when Terry was a newborn, or even when Warren was still alive. The argument is invalid now."

"Yes, well, excuse me for being busy during that period of time."

"Busy hiding away, being a hermit. McGinnis, get out."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter where Terry came from."

"Oh, it's you again, McGinnis."

"It is."

"What brought this on?"

"I... spoke to Matt. He suspects Terry's adopted, but he doesn't care. He likes that Terry calls him his, and I quote, 'twippish little brother'. I figured that I don't really have the right to wonder anymore."

"You sound tired, McGinnis. Have a seat."

"Thanks, Amanda. I am; I suppose the worry was getting to me."

"I don't suppose I get an apology for you lashing out at me?"

"It's there."

"Good enough. Now, I've done some research on my own and I've discovered this plant that could potentially stop the monthly transformations. It is, however, too dangerous..."

"Your grandfather came to me today."

"My dad's father? Why would he do that?"

"Your grandfather wanted to know about your conception. He's noticed that you don't share his genes."

"So he is a meta. I thought there was something off about him since he started coming by to get to know Matt, who I assume is also a meta of the same calibre."

"They are lycanthropes."

"They're what?"

"God, did Wayne not educate you? A werewolf."

"Right. And thanks to you, instead of getting werewolf genes, I got Batman genes. Seems like a fair trade to me."

"Precisely. Why are you here?"

"I brought you a new tea set."

"Thank you, Terry. Tea?"

"Sure."


End file.
